poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Tribute to the Pound Puppies
Here is a fan artwork gallery made by fans of the Pound Puppies TV Series. "An Unlikely Friendship" by Kangaleo007 "An Unlikely Friendship" is inspired by the idea of what if Brattina and Holly are sisters. "Sexy Ginger" by Kangaleo007 "Sexy Ginger" portrays Brattina Stoneheart as beautiful but deadly. The puppies hiding in their doghouse says it all. "Katrina Stoneheart" by Kangaleo007 Introducing the main villainous of the TV Show... "Katrina Stoneheart"! Mutts drive her nuts! "Pound Puppies" by Kangaleo007 And now, those loveable, hugable, heroes... the "Pound Puppies!" Cooler is still cool as Nose Marie lovingly gazes into his eyes. Howler enjoys his favorite dog bone as Bright Eyes holds an adorable pose and Whopper tells his stories. "The Whole Gang" by Kangaleo007 And now... The entire company! "The Whole Gang" features all your favorite Pound Puppies, plus Jeff, Tammy, Holly, Collete, Big Paw, and of course, the late Millicent Trueblood! "Not a Lifestyle, but a Job" by LittleTiger488 An exhausted Holly is feeding our heroes, including a new Pound Purry. It looks like Cooler isn't taking kindly to Charlemange. "Holly's Parents: John and Megan" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Here is a likely description of what Holly's Parents would look like. John tips his hat as Megan holds her casual pose. Have you seen them? "Role Reversal" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 "Role Reversal" tells a wacky story about what would happen if the Pound Puppies are humans and Holly is a puppy. On the left, Cooler does his trademark pose as Nose Marie smiles for us and Bright Eyes is still her adorable self. On the right, Howler holds his casual pose as Whopper adores us with his smile and Holly is introduced as the new Pound Puppy. (Artist's note: Because I don't have a scanner, I'm unable to show you the full view of my artwork. Apologies for the gorilla-styled photography) Robert & Sandra: Holly's Parents by Kangaleo007 "Robert and Sandra: Holly's Parents" is another possibility of what Holly's parents, now named Robert and Sandra, would look like. Robert is the star quarterback of his football team and Sandra is a mother any kid would love. I wonder if Holly plays football? "Brattina's biological mother" by Kangaleo007 Although Katrina and Brattina are mother and daughter, why don't they look the same? That always bothered me and what annoyed me what that it wasn't explained. My theory is that Brattina was adopted by Katrina. One hint that can prove my theory to be correct is that Katrina's husband was neither present or mentioned at all. It could be that there was no husband and Katrina adopted a child as a single parent. Her last name is Herring so it is possible that Red Herring ("A Pup Named Scooby-Doo") is Brattina's brother. They looked similar to me. "Katrina's Brother: Karl Stoneheart" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Whatever happened to Karl Stoneheart? Karl Stoneheart was originally Katrina Stoneheart's brother. He was equally sinister as his sister, only worse. He has a connection with Captain Slaughter. Could it be that Karl Stoneheart is Captain Slaughter's cousin? Like Captain Slaughter's face, how Karl lost his right eye is unknown. "Captain Slaughter's Daughter: Slaughtina" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 What if Captain Slaughter has a child of his own? Her name is Slaughtina. Her swordsmanship proves that she is equally as dangerous as her dad. Her mask hides her identity. One question boggles the mind: What is hidden behind Slaughtina's mask? "Holly's Brother: Howard" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 What if Holly has a long lost older brother? Howard is a down-to-earth teenager who loves puppies and kittens. Like Cooler, he has been a target of Captain Slaughter's hatred. He gets along very well with Nose Marie, Beamer, Reflex, and Cooler. Is it be possible for Howard and Holly to be reunited? "Brattina Slaughter AKA Slaughtina" by Kangaleo007 Here is another possibility of what Slaughtina would look like. Her real identity is Brattina if she is the daughter of Captain Slaughter instead of Katrina Stoneheart. She wears the same uniform and the same cap like her father. Could Slaughtina be Brattina? If so, how was she able to transform into her previous disguise? "Pound Puppies Halloween" by Kangaleo007 On Halloween, the Pound Puppies dressed up as characters from other media. Whopper flies in as his trademark Wonder Whopper costume while Reflex is Monkey D. Luffy from One Piece. Barkerville is the Nostalgia Critic and Howler is Doc Brown from Back to the Future. Cooler is Fonzie from Happy Days and Nose Marie is Sandy Cheeks from Spongebob Squarepants. There's also Bright Eyes as Sailor Moon and Beamer as Red Ranger from Power Rangers. Scrounger is Garfield and Violet Vanderfeller is Blossom, the leader of the Powerpuff Girls. Don't forget Colette as the beautiful but smart Betty Cooper from the Archie comics. "The Pound Puppy Formerly Known as 'The Artist'" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Meet the newest Pound Puppy in town! His real name is Tony. "The Pound Puppy Formerly Known as 'The Artist'" is good friends with the Pound Puppies and has a crush on Nose Marie. His best friend is Howler. Like Cooler, Tony, aka The Pound Puppy formerly known as "The Artist", is a victim of Captain Slaughter and Katrina Stoneheart's hatred. Tony loves to paint pictures. "Footsies" by Kangaleo007 Cooler is playing a game of footsies with Nose Marie and Violet. Don't you think Nose Marie is having more fun than Cooler is? But look at Cooler and Violet, they seem to get along well. "Captain Slaughter Revealed!" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Behind that scarf reveals a face that will make even Katrina Stoneheart pee in her pants with fright. "Captain Slaughter Revealed!" explains what Captain Slaughter really looks like if the TV Series would ever show his face. His red eyes alone will haunt you for the rest of your life. "The Dogcatcher Revealed!" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 If you think Captain Slaughter is menacing, then meet his younger brother! "The Dogcatcher Revealed!" gets up close and personal with Arthur Slaughter, the dogcatcher for Katrina's Dog Pound who is never shown in the 2nd season of the TV Series. "Human Penelope" by Kangaleo007 Move over, Jennifer Hudson! There's a new singer in town! "Human Penelope" captures the idea of what Penelope would look like as a human. Boy, what a beauty! Category:Gallery